Reach
by musicgal3
Summary: As they grow up, Jemima and Tumblebrutus have to figure out their emotions, whether it be together or by themselves - and even then, they find themselves reaching for each other.
1. Part I: Kittens

**Reach**

**Part I: Kittens**

"You're it, Jemi!" cried Pouncival.

"Not…for much…longer," Jemima panted as she chased after Tumblebrutus. Her front paws stretched out in front of her as she loped along, desperately trying to catch up to the young tom. Her hind legs pushed off the ground with more power in each stride until she was going faster.

Tumblebrutus, on the other paw, was slowing down, but trying desperately not to let Jemima catch him. He increased the length of his stride as much as he could in order to avoid capture.

Jemima was getting closer. Tumblebrutus was within reach. Jemima stretched out even further. She was reaching, reaching for him…

Tumblebrutus dodged around a corner and pulled into an abandoned box.

"Not fair!" squealed Jemima as she ran past. She pulled up quickly to a halt, turned around and followed the tom. She wriggled into the small box and was about to reach out and tag him…but he wasn't there. "Huh?" Jemima blinked in surprised. She looked around. "Tumble, where did you go? This is supposed to be 'Tag', not 'Hide 'n' Seek'!"

"Then tag me," came Tumblebrutus' voice.

Jemima glanced around again, this time, wildly. "Tumble!"

"Jemima!" Tumblebrutus said, mocking her.

That was when Jemima realized where his voice was coming from. She turned around and fled out of the opening from which she came. There he was, standing outside, grinning at her. Jemima playfully scowled as she started up her chase yet again. Jemima didn't think her paws had carried her faster in her life as she bounded after the young tom, shouting out to him that she'd catch him yet, and telling him all the things she'd do to him when she finally _did_ catch him. Her legs stretched out, her hind muscles bunched up. Legs out, muscles bunched. Legs out…reaching…she was reaching for him…almost there… "Gotcha!" Jemima crowed triumphantly, looking down at the tom beneath her slight body.

"Okay, okay, you win," Tumblebrutus conceded graciously.

"Now, how did you get out of that box?"

Tumblebrutus turned over so that he was facing her and grinned knowingly. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he taunted.

"Yes, I would! And you're not going until I've got some answers, young tom," Jemima told him, trying to sound like one of the older cats and succeeding.

Tumblebrutus laughed. "It was quite simple, really. Only one edge of the back wall is actually attached, so I could escape that way. See?"

Jemima narrowed her eyes. "I see. Thanks for telling me." She grinned and hopped off the tom. "Well, I guess you can go now."

"You've forgotten one thing."

"What's that?"

Tumblebrutus grinned. "I'm it."

"Uh-oh…" Jemima giggled and bounded off.

Tumblebrutus followed. The chase was on again – this time, in reverse. _He_ was reaching for _her_.


	2. Part II: Comfort

**Part II: Comfort**

"Jemima?"

No reply. Unless you call a sniffle a reply.

"Jemi?" Now he was crouching beside her. "Jemi, what's wrong?"

"Haven't you heard?"

"Heard what?" Tumblebrutus asked, confused. "Jemi, look at me. What happened?"

Jemima slowly looked up at him and sniffed again.

Tumblebrutus could see that her face was streaked with tears. Whatever it was had evidently upset her – a lot.

"My parents…they're…they're…spl-splitting u-up," she choked out before bursting into fresh sobs.

"Oh, Jemi!" Tumblebrutus cried, taking her in his arms. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

Jemima shrugged. "You've nothing t-to a-apologize for," she told him. She buried her head deep into the soft fur on his chest and let her sobs take control of her body. She let it all out – her emotion, her pain, her questions.

And he held her. He listened to everything she had to say, he held her tight, he reassured her that it would all be alright in the end. He gave her hope. And, when she'd cried herself out, he dried her tears.

"Thanks, Tumble," she sniffled afterwards. "I didn't mean to put all this on you, but –"

"No, Jem, don't apologize," he told her. "I'm your friend, aren't I? That's what friends do. I don't think anyone else would have done any different. It's the least I could do for you."

Jemima gave a weak but grateful smile. "Thanks. I feel so much better now. I guess I needed someone to be there for me. And…well, you were within reach."

Tumblebrutus nodded understandingly. "Anytime you need a friend, come straight to me, you hear?"

Jemima squeezed Tumblebrutus' paw. "Thankyou." She gave a small yawn. "Gracious, I feel so tired now."

"You've been under a lot of emotional stress. Of course you're going to feel tired." He drew her closer to him and wrapped his arms around as much of her tiny frame as he could. He felt her shiver in the cool night air, and he tried to keep her warm. He began to rock her back and forth like she was still a small kitten. And he began to sing to her. In a gentle tenor, he sang her to sleep. Because that's what friends do.

Soon the young queen was fast asleep. Tumblebrutus scooped up the tiny ball of Jemima, carried her to her den and laid her on her bed. He stood and watched her sleep for a minute, before bending over and kissing her cheek gently. "Goodnight, princess." And then he was gone.


	3. Part III: Apart

**Part III: Apart**

Jemima watched the handsome, young tom from a distance. She had grown up with him, and he'd always been a good friend to her, but lately, she'd been seeing him in quite a different light. They were adolescents, and he really was _handsome _now. Jemima supposed he was quite strong, too. He certainly was taller and thinner than he had been. Jemima thought it rather became him.

The problem was that they didn't seem to be as close as they once were. Jemima wondered why that was. They had never fought or anything like that, so why had they seemingly grown apart? What had happened?

* * *

Tumblebrutus watched the beautiful, young queen from a distance. He had grown up with her, and she'd always been a good friend to him, but lately, he'd been seeing her in a slightly different light. He had always thought she was beautiful, and these feelings had only grown stronger as the two had grown older. Now not only was she _beautiful_, but she was also very _attractive_ and very, _very enticing_. And that voice… Tumblebrutus sighed. He'd always loved her voice, which was filled with such sweetness and innocence, particularly when she sang. But _now_…it was just like the voice of a siren out of a fantasy novel.

Unfortunately, Tumblebrutus and Jemima didn't seem to be as close as they once were. The young tom wondered why. They had never fought – _ever_. Tumblebrutus was proud of that. He'd fought with just about every other cat in the junkyard, but he had _never_ fought with Jemima. So what had happened? Was there a reason for it?

True, he'd been hanging around the toms a bit more lately, and she had been hanging around the queens, but still…that wasn't any cause for them to grow further apart, was it?

* * *

Neither cat really knew what had happened. Everything had been fine for about two months after Jemima's parents split up, but after that…well, _something_ had changed, and neither of them knew exactly what. They supposed that similar things often happened to other cats, although neither knew of anyone to whom that had happened – other than themselves, of course. But surely they would grow close once more?

In the meantime, both cats were reaching out for each other. They had to do _something_ to change things back to how they were, but _what_? They could never find time to talk alone. Emotionally, they just had to _reach_ – even if the other cat didn't know it.


	4. Part IV: Together

**Part IV: Together**

Jemima whirled around at the sound of a twig cracking underpaw. It was _him_.

"Hey, Jemi," he greeted her softly.

"Hi," she returned. She looked down uncomfortably and blushed.

Tumblebrutus also looked down uncomfortably and blushed. "What – why are you out here alone?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

Jemima turned back and gazed out across the river. The stars twinkling in the sky seemed to stud a velvet river as well as the sky. "I like to come here sometimes. To think."

"Really?"

Jemima heard the surprise in his voice and faced him once more. "Yes…"

Tumblebrutus chuckled. A low, husky chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Jemima defended herself, trying not to crack a smile at his laugh.

"Well, it's just that _I_ often come here, too, for the same thing. I've just never seen you here before."

"Oh." Jemima paused. "_I_'ve never seen _you_ here, either."

"Then we're even." Tumblebrutus stepped forward to stand next to Jemima. Together, the two cats stood in silence…but it wasn't exactly what either of them would call comfortable.

"So, uh…" Jemima tried to think of a conversation topic, but her mind went blank. The only things she was aware of were Tumblebrutus' close proximity to her, his slow breathing and the tomculine scent wafting towards her and tickling her nose. She decided it wasn't an unpleasant aroma.

"Yes…" He was clearly as uncomfortable in silence as she.

"How's life?"

"Okay, I guess." _Would be much better with you in it, _he thought. "How's yours?"

"I…get by." She sighed. If only they still were close, then there would be no need for this awkward conversation.

Tumblebrutus seemed to have the same thing on his mind. He turned towards her. "What happened to us, Jemi?" He tried to look into her eyes, but she turned her head further away.

"I – I don't know," she whispered.

"We had such fun together; we enjoyed each other's company. What happened?" he persisted as he inched closer.

Jemima could feel his hot breath on her cheek.

"What happened?"

Jemima stepped away. "I don't know, Tumble. I – I guess we – we grew a-apart."

Tumblebrutus shook his head, unrelenting. "No, Jemi, we couldn't have just 'grown apart'. That couldn't have happened to us. But something else did. What, Jemi? What was it? What happened?"

There was that question again. Jemima, feeling very timid, nevertheless offered another explanation. "I think we got too close."

"Which completely contradicts your previous statement," Tumblebrutus stated dryly.

"Different events or circumstances can lead to the same or similar outcomes."

The tom looked at the queen thoughtfully. "Maybe you're right," he conceded. "But…do you think…we could…become…close…again?" His voice sounded breathy, husky, like he needed something desperately. Like he needed _her_.

Jemima began to shake her head and was about to answer in the negative when she looked at the tom standing before her. Something about him – something in his expression, or maybe the pleading in his eyes – stopped her. Instead, she shrugged. "Maybe."

"Please, Jemi." Now the pleading entered his voice also. "Please? I need you, I –" He broke off and moved away.

Jemima watched him carefully, her heart beating loudly. She felt as if her heart had suddenly jumped into her throat. Finally, it came.

"Dash it all, Jemi, I _love_ you!" He faced her again. "And I _need_ you."

She studied him with her head tilted to the side, her soft, brown eyes widened innocently.

And as he stared into those brown orbs, he crumbled. Melted. All his defences dropped.

He was reaching for her.

Tumblebrutus had no idea what he was doing. He could feel his body approaching Jemima's smaller one, but he couldn't seem to take control of his actions. It was like a magnet was drawing him to her; his lips to hers: and then meeting. He couldn't help himself. Her lips were soft and sweet; her tiny frame warm and a perfect fit for his. It felt so right. So blissful.

* * *

Jemima suddenly felt a strong attraction to the handsome tom standing before her. She felt as though a magnet was drawing them together: the magnet of love.

And then he was there, reaching for her; his lips reaching for hers. She felt a thrill travel through her body as he drew her closer to him, and she pressed her body to his. She felt unusually elated, almost dizzy. He was opening up an entire new world to her; a world of love, passion and strange new pleasures of the flesh.

And she could not resist.


	5. Part V: Parting Ways

**Part V: Parting Ways**

"I can't, Tumble!" Jemima cried. "At least, not yet."

"How long?" Tumblebrutus asked, his throat dry. "How long do you need?"

"I don't know," Jemima replied, trying to calm herself down, "but I'll tell you when I know how I really feel."

Tumblebrutus sighed. He knew he could do no better than that. If wait he must, then wait he would. "I'll wait for you, Jemi," he promised. "However long it may take, I'll still be there at the end. Even if you need years to decide, I'll wait. I'll dedicate my life to waiting for you. I love you and need you, and I'll wait through eternity to have you, to be close to you, to hold you once more."

Jemima nodded. She knew that Tumblebrutus' devotion to her was and always would be undying. She also knew that he would be forever reaching for her – emotionally, at least. "I'll try not to make you wait too long." She turned to leave.

"Just – Will you let me do one more thing…before we part?"

Jemima was wary, but didn't say so. She merely nodded.

Tumblebrutus reached out, put his paws on her waist and drew her towards him. He bent down and placed a long, tender kiss on her lips. When he pulled back, he simply said, "I love you, Jemi. I love you, and I need you, and I'll wait for however long you need to decide. I need to have you for myself." Then he quickly turned and walked away before his emotions got the better of him.

Jemima stared after him. Oh, how she wanted him, too. How she longed to tell him so. To have him, and hold him, just as he wanted her. But she knew she couldn't. She was confused, but, even worse, she wasn't ready. She loved, but she wasn't ready to love, much less be in a relationship. Jemima closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to spill; nonetheless, spill they did. And this time, she didn't have Tumblebrutus to turn to.


	6. Part IV: Decisions

**Part VI: Decisions**

"Have you decided yet, Jemima?" Tumblebrutus whispered.

Jemima gulped and nodded.

Tumblebrutus suddenly felt very nervous. Incredibly so. "Well?"

Jemima took a deep breath and a step towards the tom. "I've realized that…I love you, too, Tumble. And I want to be with you."

The tom stared at her, unable to believe what he was hearing. "What? Really?"

The queen nodded.

"Oh, my! Oh, Jemi! Oh, my Jemi! _My_ Jemi! I cannot believe…I cannot believe that it is true. It _is_ true, isn't it?" He looked at her hopefully for reassurance.

She gave it.

"Wow," he whispered. "I always hoped…I always dreamed…and now…"

Jemima smiled tenderly up at the handsome tom. She knew he must have been pretty ecstatic, since he could hardly piece together a single coherent sentence. She reached up and stroked his face.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." The queen stretched up as high as she could and gently placed her lips on his.

Tumblebrutus thought his heart was going to explode with happiness. He knew that this was what he wanted; who he wanted; and what he wanted to be doing with her. It felt so right, just as it had that night many months ago. Complete and utter bliss. Pure bliss. Tumblebrutus encircled his queen's waist with his arms and drew her closer to him, at the same time deepening the kiss and the passion between them.

As he did so, Jemima felt, for the first time in her life, like she was where she belonged – in her tom's arms. In the arms of Tumblebrutus. Her new home was with him. _Home_.

Everything they both wanted had been discovered and grasped. And so, other than in the physical sense, neither of them had any more cause to reach.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters mentioned in this story - they belong solely to T.S. Eliot, Andrew Lloyd Webber and whoever else had a hand in creating them. I DO, however, own the story, and it is protected in my name under Australian Copyright Law dating back to 2009.**


End file.
